Devil Bats SPY!
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori kencan! Tentu saja tak akan dilewatkan para anggota! Ini dia fic yang datang setelah sekian lama istirahat..


**EYESHIELD 21**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**

* * *

  
**

"Manajer sialan!"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" jawab Mamori kesal sambil menoleh.

"Nih!" kata Hiruma sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini?"

"Apa matamu jadi buta gara-gara terlalu banyak makan kue sus, manajer sialan? Itu tiket!" jawab Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakkan machine gunnya.

"Tapi..ini..ini kan tiket nonton?"

"Sebaiknya kau kurangi makan sus krim Kariya. Itu membuat matamu rusak." Jawab Hiruma dingin.

Mamori hanya bisa memerah tanpa kata lalu menyimpan tiket itu sambil meneruskan menyapu ruang klub atau lebih tepat disebut kasino itu.

Ternyata, di luar ada antena yang sudah bergerak-gerak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Nee..ada berita besarr..!!!" bisik Suzuna dengan senyum lebar.

--Esoknya di ruang kelas—

"Semuanya! Hari ini aku memanggil kalian untuk mengumumkan berita besar!" kata Suzuna dengan suara keras khas cheerleadernya itu.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Kurita sambil terus mengunyah donatnya.

"You-nii mengajak Mamori-nee kencan!" seru Suzuna sambil member penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Semua anggota Devil Bats memasang wajah yang sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

"Kak Hiruma.. Kencan?" Tanya Sena sambil terus memasang wajah aneh yang sama persis dengan anggota lain.

"Hentikan wajah itu. Itu membuatku mual." gumam Suzuna pelan.

"Tapi kau tahu dari mana Hiruma mengajak kencan Mamori?" Tanya Musashi.

"Aku mendengarnya kemarin! Di ruang klub You-nii memberi Mamo-nee tiket nonton!"

"Kita harus membuntutinya!" teriak Kuroki semangat.

"Spy MAXXXX!!!" teriak Monta seperti biasa.

"Ini menarik." Kata Juumonji.

Tiba-tiba.

_DUUUARRRRRRR….._

"APANYA YANG MENARIK????????" seru Hiruma semangat sambil menodongkan bazookanya sekali lagi kearah teman-temannya. Dan ruang kelas 1-B pun hancur karena bazooka milik Hiruma.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang bagus. Apa aku salah dengar??" kata Hiruma lagi sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Te..terjadi lagi, Monta."

"Ya, Sena. Rasanya kita pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya." Bisik kedua cebol itu sambil gemetar.

"K..kau salah dengar..ya..kau salah dengar.." kata Juumonji.

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke. Daripada membicarakan yang tidak penting lebih baik latihan!" kata Hiruma sambil menyiapkan machine gun.

Semua anggota hanya menelan ludah.

_Ra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta_

"Ayo latihan!!!!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan machine gunnya.

--Pada saat hari kencan.--

Semua anggota Devil Bats berkumpul di stasiun sambil menyamar.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan..kita bakal diapakan ya?" kata Sena sambil membenahi samarannya.

"Lebih baik jangan pikirkan yang negative dulu. Semangat MAXX!!" seru Monta dengan semangat.

"Eh! Itu dia mereka! Siap di posisi!!" atur Suzuna dengan semangat.

Semua Devil Bats sudah siap di posisi. (Bahkan Musashi ikutan.)

----oOo0oOo----

"Ehh..Hi..Hiruma..maaf menunggu.." kata Mamori gugup.

"Manajer sialan, kau terlalu gemuk karena terlalu banyak curi makanan, makanya larinya lamban gitu. Ayo, jalan!" jawab Hiruma sambil menenteng pistolnya.

Mamori cuma bisa cemberut.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hmm..masih ada waktu sampai jam pemutaran filmnya. Kau mau jalan-jalan dulu, Hiruma?"

"Ke ke ke ke ke! Aku memang mau mendatangi satu tempat."

Mamori cuma memiringkan kepala bingung.

Ternyata..

"Kekekekekekeke!!! Tak ada yang lebih menarik dari judi dengan orang bodoh. Kekekeke!!!" seringai Hiruma.

Lawan Hiruma hanya bisa melawan dengan pucat.

"Hi..hiruma-kun! Ayo keluar dari tempat ini!" rujuk Mamori sambil menarik Hiruma.

"Manajer sialan, aku hampir menang '_xxxxxxxxxxxxx' _ yen. Biarkan orang itu bangkrut! Kekekeke!!" jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai setan.

"Pokoknya keluarrr….!!!"

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kasino itu. Orang yang menjadi lawan Hiruma pun selamat.

----oOo0oOo----

"Su..Suzuna..kurasa..ki..kita terlalu dekat.." kata Sena sambil gemetaran.

"Tidak apa!"

----oOo0oOo----

"Hiruma, lihat! Boneka yang manis sekali."

"Haa? Boneka beruang sialan itu manis, katamu? Wajahnya seperti gendut sialan yang diberi telinga bulat."

"Kau memang tidak mengerti!" balas Mamori sambil memasuki toko itu.

Setelah mengambil boneka yang dimaksud, Mamori mendatangi kasir.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menyodorkan uangnya ke kasir.

Mamori memandang Hiruma kaget campur bingung.

"Aku cuma mau menghabiskan uang keuntunganku tadi, manajer sialan."

Biarpun Hiruma berkata begitu, Mamori tetap memerah.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

P.S: Lama tak jumpa.. Inilah fic kembalinya diriku setelah sekian lama tidak menulis lg..maaf kalau membosankan dan banyak typo atau pun kesalahan lain!..arigatou! ^_^

^_^..REVIEW PLEASE..^_^


End file.
